


Sex Education Season one Episode x

by Suuuuyii



Category: Maeve Wiley - Fandom, Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuuuyii/pseuds/Suuuuyii
Summary: Maeve is trying to apply for universities, but she's suspended from school again. Otis is therapizing aboy who is obsessed with an anime character. He's relationship with Ola is going well. Meanwhile,Eric is cat-fishing on Blued. This is the only way he can talk to his crush, Anwar.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Teaser+Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> For people who don't know what a spec script is:  
> A spec screenplay is short for "speculative screenplay" and it is one the writer does for free outside of the studio system. It's "speculative". 
> 
> You write the spec based on the speculation that the idea is good enough to sell in the open market. The purpose is to showcase the budding screenwriter's acumen at telling a story through action, structure, and dialogue.

FADE IN:

INT. CHAD’S ROOM - NIGHT  
CHAD(16) is reading an adult manga on his computer. The female lead has a perfect face and a perfect body. Chad’s aroused by the female character while he’s reading the sex scene. He stares at the screen while jerking off. After finishing, Chad lies on his bed with a happy and satisfied smile on his face. Chad’s girlfriend JESSICA(16), sends him a text followed by a cute selfie.

JESSICA (TEXT)  
Netflix and chill?

Chad is tired. He rubs his eyes.

CHAD  
sorry, I'm busy studying stats right now. Got an exam tomorrow.

He feels bad and is confused about himself. He rubs his hair frustratedly.

INT. OTIS’S HOME – DAY  
OTIS (16) is standing in front of a mirror putting some gel on his hair, but the gel only makes his hair looks worse.

OTIS  
Uh...no, no, no.

Otis wipes the gel with a napkin. He's hair looks messy. JEAN (45) is elegant and beautiful as usual. She is drinking a cup of coffee by the table. She notices Otis’s behavior.

JEAN  
You've been paying a lot of attention to your appearance lately, huh, darling?

OTIS  
No, I haven't.

Otis throws the napkin into the trash can.

OTIS (CONT’D)  
It's just this weird haircut I got  
last week.

JEAN  
How's your relationship with Ola?

OTIS  
Mom!

JEAN  
I like Ola. She's a vigorous  
girl.

OTIS  
Look, I gotta go. Bye.

Otis picks up his backpack and takes a piece of toast with him. He quickly exits the house.

EXT. SCHOOL – DAY  
Students are walking towards the main building. Some people are sitting on benches or on the grass. They are laughing and talking to each other. Everyone is enjoying the good weather. ERIC (17) is walking to the main building with Otis. He is showing Otis his phone. He shows Otis several pictures on his phone, selfies of Eric with colorful makeup.

ERIC  
I'm gonna choose one for my Blued  
profile. Which one do you think?

OTIS  
Uhh, honestly, they are all good pics. You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff.

ERIC  
I need the one that'll make my Mr. Right fall in love with me at first sight.

OTIS  
Well, what kind of impression are you trying to give people?

ERIC  
Sexy, attractive, artistic?

OTIS  
Why don't you choose a photo of you playing a trombone? A photo that shows your music talent.

ERIC  
Yeah, right! A sexy，attractive tromboner. How many times have I said, it's a French horn!

INT. THE ABANDONED TOILET – DAY  
MAEVE (17) is alone in the abandoned toilet, sitting on the window sill. She's wearing a leather jacket and black boots. It's typical of her style. She is reading a brochure of a university with a cigarette in her hand. Several other university brochures are sitting on the sill as well. Maeve turns to the page on financial aid and reads carefully. She then throws the brochure away.

MAEVE  
Uh-uh.

She picks up another brochure and turns to the page on financial aid. She marks the page with a red marker. Her phone vibrates. It's a phone call and she picks it up. The screen shows "mom." Maeve picks up the phone in a bad mood.

INT. MAEVE'S CARAVAN - DAY  
Maeve's MOM (40) is in the caravan calling Maeve. The caravan is messier than it used to be. She looks weak and tired, with dark circles under her eyes.

MOM  
Maeve, your landlord just came by. She said something about the rent.

INTERCUT - PHONE CONVERSATION

MAEVE  
I thought it was an emergency, mom. It's fine. I'll deal with it when I get back.

MOM  
Can you bring some eggs and fruits back, my love? The fridge is empty.

MAEVE  
It can't be. I've just been to the supermarket three days ago.

MOM  
It can be. There're three people living in the caravan now, you know, and it used to be one.

Maeve rubs her hair and sighs.

MOM (CONT’D)  
What's the matter?

MAEVE  
Nothing. I'll go to the supermarket on my way home. How do you feel this morning?

MOM  
Better.

MAEVE  
Good, I gotta go.

END OF INTERCUT

INT. THE ABANDONED TOILET – DAY  
Maeve packs her stuff and exits the toilet.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
The hallway is crowded. Eric and Otis are taking their books out from their lockers. OLA(16) hugs Otis from behind and startles him.

OTIS  
Jesus, you scared me Ola.

Ola kisses Otis.

OLA  
I miss you. Hey, Eric.

ERIC  
Hey.

OLA  
You look stunning today! I like your jacket!

ERIC  
Thank you! It's French chic.

OTIS  
Eric, why don't you ask Ola for some advice on the pics.

OLA  
What advice? I'd love to help.

ERIC  
Thanks but no thanks, Ola. I gotta get to class.

OLA  
Ok, well, I'm here for you anytime.

Eric walks away. Ola stares at Otis.

OLA (CONT’D)  
You are jealous of me being nice to Eric?

OTIS  
What? No! Why would I get jealous? He's gay.

OLA  
Haha, I'm kidding. You are so cute. I bet you must be even cuter when you're naked.

OTIS  
Ola, please.

OLA  
Why? Don't you want to see me naked?

OTIS  
NO, no, I mean, yes. I do want to take our relationship to the next level, but...

OLA  
So what are you waiting for? We've been together for three months. I think it's time.

Maeve walks up to Otis from the other side of the hallway. She pretends to be happy when Otis sees her.

OTIS  
Hey, Maeve.

Otis moves a few inches away from Ola. Ola sees what Otis did, but she pretends she sees nothing.

OLA  
Maeve.

MAEVE  
Hey guys.

Ola's wearing a top with a feminist slogan：The future is female.

MAEVE (CONT’D)  
The future is female. Nice top, Ola. I should get one of those.

OLA  
Yeah, totally!

Maeve gives Otis a piece of paper.

MAEVE  
New appointment. Lunchtime.

OTIS  
Cool. No problem.

OLA  
Is this the therapy thing you told me about?

OTIS  
Yeah. We've been running this clinic for a while.

OLA  
You guys are really doing it, huh?

MAEVE  
All right, see ya.

Maeve walks down the hallway.

OLA  
I'm going this way. Math class.

OTIS  
Uh, Ok, I'm going the opposite way.

Otis and Ola kiss goodbye and walks to their classrooms.


	2. Act 2

INT. OTIS’S HOME – DAY  
Jean is in her office typing on her laptop. Her phone starts ringing. She sees the number on the screen and is confused.

JEAN  
Who is this?

She picks up the phone.

JEAN (CONT’D)  
Hello?

LINDA (V.O.)  
Dr. Milburn?

JEAN  
Yes?

INT. PUBLISHING COMPANY OFFICE - DAY

LINDA(30) is in the publishing company on the other end of the call. The office is full of professional people. The view of London can be seen from the window.

LINDA  
This Linda from the publishing company, remember me? I called you three days ago. We have decided to officially publish your book. Do you mind coming to London to talk about the details?

INT. OTIS’S HOME – DAY  
Jane is excited but she forces herself not to make a sound. She takes some deep breaths. She hesitates for a few seconds and fakes a calm voice.

JEAN  
I'll check my schedule and call you back later.

LINDA  
No, problem. The company will cover all of your transportation and accommodation expenses in London.

JEAN  
I see. Thank you.

Jean hangs up the phone. She is a little bit flustered and doesn't know what to do now.

INT. SCIENCE LAB – DAY  
Chad is sitting on the desk in the science lab and Otis is sitting across him. The blinds are down. It's dark in the room. Chad seems worried. Otis tries to comfort him.

OTIS  
Take your time. You can speak when you feel comfortable.

Chad clears his throat.

CHAD  
Ok...I was reading this manga the other day and I...I fell in love with a character. Her name is Mikasa. I can't stop thinking about her since.

OTIS  
Mi-ka-sa.

Otis searches the name on Google. A pretty anime girl shows up on the screen.

OTIS (CONT’D)  
Is this her?

Chad quickly covers his eyes with his hand.

CHAD  
Put it away. I'm gonna get a hard-on if I see her right now.

Otis puts his phone away.

CHAD (CONT’D)  
She's my type, you know? Her hair, her body. She's perfect. I was jacking off the whole time reading it.

Chad sighs.

CHAD (CONT’D)  
You know what the saddest part is about the whole thing? You might sleep with the girl you worship someday in the future, even if it's a 0.01% chance. But for me, it's never gonna happen. There's no chance for me, Otis. She's not real!

OTIS  
I...I've have never experienced this kind of issue before. Do you have a girlfriend?

CHAD  
Yes, her name is Jessica. She asked me to come over and I turned her down with some shit excuse. I’m just not interested in sleeping with her, with a real girl. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Chad drinks some water from a bottle. He chokes a little bit while drinking.

CHAD (CONT’D)  
What am I gonna do? I don't want to be that kind of freak who marries an anime character, and have a wedding, and certificate and stuff. But I just can't stop thinking  
about her.

OTIS  
Chad, calm down.

CHAD  
I feel bad when I'm jerking off and thinking of Mikasa. I feel like I'm cheating on my girlfriend. Well, am I? I mean, Mikasa is not even a real person.

OTIS  
It's hard to define.

CHAD  
I feel guilty towards Jessica, but I just can't get Mikasa out of my mind. Help me!

OTIS  
Can you give me some time to do some research and look for ways to solve your problem? Also, I'll look at the manga, too.

CHAD  
Thank you, Otis.

EXT. PLAYGROUND – DAY

Eric is sitting on a bench alone and checking his phone. He’s using Blued. ANWAR（16）’s photo suddenly pops up. He sees “ in search of muscular man” in Anwar’s bio. Eric raises his skinny arms and sighs. Otis shows up and sits next to Eric. Otis takes out his lunch from his backpack. Eric and Otis have lunch together.

OTIS  
How's your profile photo going?

ERIC  
Still haven't decided yet.

OTIS  
You can always photoshop the pictures to make yourself look better, you know. Or I can take some new photos for you!

Eric searches "sexy male names" on Google. A list of exotic names shows up. He scrolls down the page. Eric changes his username to the more exotic name ”Raphael“ and uploads some pictures of a muscular man that he finds on Google.

INT. HEADMASTER’S OFFICE – DAY  
Jackson is sitting across Mr. Groff. He's not really paying attention to what Mr. Groff is saying. Mr. Groff is talking to Jackson sincerely.

MR.GROFF  
I fully appreciate, as head boy, you have a very full schedule with your fellow students, er, and also classes to attend, but I did feel that it was important to tell you  
that you are one of Moordale's proudest achievements. It would be a tragedy for our students to lose a role model like you.

JACKSON  
I know, sir. But I have made up my mind. The National Games are more important than high school to me.

MR. GROFF  
You're only nine months from finishing high school.

JACKSON  
But the next National Games are eleven months from now.

MR. GROFF  
You are young, Jackson. You have a lot of National Games and the Olympic Games to attend in the future. But I want you to know that we do care about your education.

JACKSON  
I think you care more about your sports funding, sir.

MR. GROFF  
No, it's Uh...well, yes, okay, sure, a little bit. But you will understand the importance of education when you get older. I hope you will spend more time on this decision.

Mr. Groff pads on Jackson's shoulder and takes a look at his watch.

MR.GROFF  
I have a meeting to go to right now. We'll talk about it later, Ok?

Mr. Groff opens the office door and signals for Jackson to leave.

EXT. CAMPUS – DAY  
AIMEE (16) and Maeve are walking towards the teaching building. Maeve is holding some books and a form.

MAEVE  
Extra curricular? I don't even know what can be counted as an extra curricular.

AIMEE  
I'm thinking about breaking up with Steve.

MAEVE  
Why? I thought you liked him? And you guys have great sex.

AIMEE  
You're right. But he's just so nerdy. He takes the school stuff so seriously, and he, like, never lets me copy his homework.

MAEVE  
No shit.

AIMEE  
That's why after we're done, ya know, fooling around, I'm just not into him. He's more and more like a walking vibrator to me.

MAEVE  
That's harsh, Aimee. He's your boyfriend.

AIMEE  
Ex. Ex-boyfriend.

MAEVE  
You said you were thinking about breaking up with him.

AIMEE  
I just did.

Aimee shows Maeve her phone. She has just sent Steve a text "I'm breaking up with you."

AIMEE (CONT’D)  
By the way. How're you and Jackson?

MAEVE  
We're nothing more than friends now. Ex-couples can be friends. We're different from you and Adam.

Aimee rolls her eyes when she hears Adam's name. A BOY (17) walks by. He whistles to Maeve.

BOY  
Hey, cock biter.

Maeve stares at the boy and gives him the middle finger.

MAEVE  
I'm warning you that I'm in a really bad mood. Say that again and  
I'll punch you so hard you won’t be able to whistle for a month.

The boy laughs.

BOY  
Why? You got more cocks to bite? Cock biter.

Maeve drops the books on the ground and hits the boy in the face. The boy falls down the stairs. Students around the scene are gasping and cheering.


	3. Act 3

INT. CLASSROOM – DAY  
Eric is using his phone secretly in class, looking at his fake Blued account. He swipes right on Anwar's photo. Anwar’s account matches with Eric’s fake account. Eric is excited.

ERIC (BLUED)  
Hey.

Anwar replies at once.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
Heyyy, Raphael is my favorite ninja  
turtle.

ERIC (BLUED)  
Haha, Ninja turtle!

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
The hallway is empty. All the students are in class. Maeve is walking in the hallway and sees Jackson. She quickly turns away, but it's too late. Jackson has already seen her.

JACKSON  
Maeve?

Maeve turns to Jackson and pretends to be surprised.

MAEVE  
Hey, Jackson. Haven't seen you for a long time.

JACKON  
Yeah, I'm spending all the time on practicing these days. what are you doing here? Are you skipping?

MAEVE  
Actually, I'm skipping all my classes. I'm suspended from school, and I'm pretty sure the fucking school board wants me gone for good.

A beat.

MAEVE (CONT’D)  
It's my second suspension.

JACKSON  
Don't you worry. They will let you back.

MAEVE  
Thanks, Jackson, but I don't need your pity. I gotta go. Groff banned me from campus. Bye.

Maeve walks away.

JACKSON  
Maeve?

Maeve turns her head.

JACKSON (CONT’D)  
Are we ... still friends?

MAEVE  
Of course, Jackson. We broke up, it doesn't mean we can't talk to each other anymore.

JACKSON  
Right.

MAEVE  
See you around.

JACKSON  
See you.

Maeve walks away. Jackson sighs and looks at Maeve's back until she walks out of the building.

EXT. PLAYGROUND – DAY  
Chad and Otis are sitting in the empty auditorium, watching people playing soccer.

OTIS  
I suggest you go on a date with Jessica.

CHAD  
What? Why?

OTIS  
Yes. Do it like it is an important event. Make it romantic. Go to places where you have special memories with her. Like places where you guys first met or your favorite restaurant.

CHAD  
You are prescribing a date?

OTIS  
Well, yeah. People usually have good sexual experiences after a pleasant date. This may remind you of the sexual attraction of Jessica, you know, a real girl.

CHAD  
I kind of doubt that, but I'll try. Thanks, man!

Chad leaves the playground. Ola shows up.

OLA  
You've finished your clinic?

OTIS  
For today, yes.

Ola takes out a sandwich from her bag.

OLA  
What do you get for lunch today?

Otis takes out his sandwich.

OTIS  
Tuna sandwich.

OLA  
Tuna! Can I have a bit?

OTIS  
Sure!

Ola and Otis sit together and have their lunch.

INT. CHEMISTRY LAB  
Everyone in class is sitting in pairs except Otis. Mr. Hendricks is organizing the lab equipments. Otis is sitting alone and organizing some papers with charts and pictures on it. Mr. Hendricks trips over the electric wire on the floor. Everyone is laughing.

MR. HENDRICKS  
Guys, quiet!

Jessica takes the empty seat next to Otis.

JESSICA  
Hi, Otis.

OTIS  
Hi, uh, actually Maeve's my partner. But she's not here I guess. We've done half of this  
project together.

JESSICA  
No, I'm not your partner. Let's get to business. I saw you talking to my boyfriend.

OTIS  
You mean Chad? Well, yes, he...

JESSICA  
He's been acting weird these days. I need to know what's wrong with him.

OTIS  
Jessica, I can't violate my client's privacy.

JESSICA  
He doesn't love me anymore. I can feel it. He doesn't care about me like he used to. He's not into sex with me. Do you know how horny he used to be?

OTIS  
If you want to talk about a sex problem, we can schedule a time.

JESSICA  
We went on a date yesterday, which was sweet. We had sex but he didn't concentrate on it.

OTIS  
Okay.

JESSICA  
It's a problem with me, right? He thinks my boobs are getting smaller. Jesus Christ, I can't control how big they are. Just tell me what he said Otis. I'll pay you double.

OTIS  
It's not about the money, Jessica. Sorry, I can't tell you any details, but I can assure it's not about you.

JESSICA  
You promise?

Otis nods. Jessica is still worried, but she believes Otis.

OTIS  
It seems that Maeve isn't showing up, do you want to do the rest of the project together?

Jessica recovers her calm and takes out a pen.

JESSICA  
Ok.

Otis and Jessica begin doing the project together. Otis takes out his phone and texts Maeve "How's it going? Are you coming back to school?" Otis receives a text from Maeve: "I'm fine. I wish, lol."

INT. MAEVE'S HOME - DAY  
Maeve's bag is on the desk. The brochures fall out. Maeve's mom sees the brochures. Maeve enters the caravan. The room is messy.

MAEVE  
Mom, how many times have I said, put your clothes in the laundry bag. Don't put them on the bed. We need space to sleep at night.

Maeve takes away her mom's clothes on the bed. Maeve sees her mom holding a brochure in her hand. She's a little bit mad.

MAEVE (CONT’D)  
Mom, please.

Maeve takes the brochure from her mom.

MOM  
I found it on the table. Are you planning to go to university? I'm so proud of you Maeve! You're gonna be the first person that goes to a university in this family.

MAEVE  
I'm saving money for my dream right now.

MOM  
Is Sean coming back today?

MAEVE  
I don't think so. He's busy at work.

MOM  
You don't need to cover for him. I know my son. You are not your brother, you always make me proud. You're gonna achieve your dream!

Maeve smiles.

MAEVE  
Thanks, mom.

Maeve's mom pinches Maeve's face gently.

MOM  
I'll try my best to find a job. Then we can save money together.

LANDLORD (V.O.)  
Maeve?

Maeve looks out of the window, it's her landlord.

EXT. MAEVE'S HOME - DAY  
Maeve's LANDLORD (55) is holding her cat, standing in front of Maeve's caravan. Maeve counts her money and gives it to the landlord.

MAEVE  
I'll give you the rest tomorrow.

LANDLORD  
No problem, love. Oh, by the way, I need to put the rent up a little bit.

MAEVE  
What? You just did that three months ago.

LANDLORD  
I know. But the caravans are in high demand recently.

Maeve frowns and bites her nail.

MAEVE  
Ok.

The landlord walks away. Maeve suddenly sees smoke coming out of the window of her caravan. She rushes into the caravan.

INT. MAEVE'S CARAVAN - DAY

MAEVE  
Oh, shit! Mom!

The pan on the stove is on fire. The room is full of smoke. Maeve's mom is coughing.

MOM

Maeve help me!

Maeve puts on the kitchen mitt and takes the pan from the stove. She puts the pan in the sink and turns on the tap. The flame is put out.

MAEVE  
Mom! You nearly set the house on  
fire!

Maeve opens the window to let the smoke out.

MOM  
I'm sorry, Ok? I was going to make some pancakes. I...I'm just not good at using the stove.

Maeve checks the kitchen carefully.

MAEVE  
Jesus, I'll have to pay if you burn the caravan.

MOM  
I was just trying to help.

MAEVE  
Fine.

MOM  
What did the landlord say?

MAEVE  
Nothing.

MOM  
If it's about the rent...

MAEVE  
You don't need to worry about it. I'll figure it out.

MOM  
I'm your mom and I'm supposed to look after you. I promise I'll find a job as soon as possible.

INT. ANOTHER HALLWAY – DAY  
Eric is fully concentrating on his phone while walking in the hallway. He keeps bumping into people, but he doesn't care. He has a big smile on his face.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
Do you work out?

ERIC (BLUED)  
Yeah, every day.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
Your biceps look amazing. I bet they are as hard as rocks.

Eric sends a muscle emoji.

ANWAR (BLUED) (CONT’D)  
Send me more pics! You look so fit!

Anwar sends a wink emoji. Eric giggles at the phone. He downloads more pictures from Google and sends them to Anwar.

EXT. PLAYGROUND – DAY  
The Untouchable gang is sitting on a bench. Anwar is typing on his phone. OLIVIA (16) is confused.

OLIVIA  
You've been smiling at your phone like an idiot for days, Anwar.

RUBY (16) is examining her nails.

RUBY  
Leave him alone. He found his soulmate.

Anwar ignores the girls' talk.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
When I was little, I was the cutest baby in my neighborhood. An advertising agency wanted me to do modeling for a diaper ad.

ERIC (BLUED)  
Did you do it?

ANWAR (BLUED)  
I was such a little shit. I kept crying on the set, so I lost my shot to be famous.

ERIC (BLUED)  
Hahahaha, diaper star.

INT. HALL – DAY  
All the students and teachers are sitting in the hall listening to Mr. Groff's morning speech.

MR. GROFF  
Violence of any form, uh, is strictly prohibited at school. I hope you could all keep that in mind. Eric is sitting at a few rows behind Anwar. He takes out his phone and sends Anwar a message.

ERIC(BLUED)  
Just finished my early morning jog.

Eric sees Anwar take out his phone from his pocket and takes a photo of Mr. Groff talking. Eric looks at Anwar's back happily. Eric receives a photo of Mr. Groff talking.

ANWAR(BLUED)  
Need to bear this man for another fifteen minutes. Check out Billie Eilish's new song.

INT. STUDY LOUNGE – DAY  
Otis is reading the manga Chad mentioned. The manga is full of sex scenes. Eric suddenly shows up.

ERIC  
What are you reading? Oooooh, you are such a bad boy.

OTIS  
Jesus, Eric!

ERIC  
I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'm not interested in naked women.

OTIS  
How's your Blued going?

ERIC  
Pretty good actually. I met a guy. We have a lot in common and I really like his sense of humor.

Otis looks at Eric's profile.

OTIS  
Who's this guy, Eric? It's definitely not you.

ERIC  
It's...hmmm...it's...

OTIS  
Are you catfishing?

ERIC  
No!

OTIS  
What are you doing? Are you not confident in how you look? Or don't you want people to know that you are using Blued?

ERIC  
Otis. I'm not your client.

OTIS  
I'm not therapizing you or judging you. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. It seems like you and this guy are getting along with each other.

ERIC  
I'm going home.

OTIS  
You are avoiding the subject. Alright, I need to do something before I leave.

Eric and Otis both exit the study lounge.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
Otis and Eric are walking in the hallway. Anwar walks by. Eric is strangely nervous.

OTIS  
I gotta turn left here.

ERIC  
Ok, see ya.

INT. ACTIVITY ROOM – DAY  
Otis enters the activity room of the computer and technology club. A group of nerdy BOYS and GIRLS are sitting together and having a heated discussion. Laptops and different kinds of electronics are scattered throughout the room.

GIRL #1  
Did you guys see the video of Nvidia's new Developer Conference? It's epic.

BOY #1  
No, Jensen Huang's just bluffing.

BOY #2  
How can you prove that?

GIRL #2  
Did you know Nvidia showed off the RTX Server, a reference architecture for servers using its just-unveiled Quadro RTX GPUs?

The club members stop talking when Otis comes in. Otis waves his hand awkwardly.

OTIS  
Hi.

INT. JAKOB’S HOME – DAY  
Someone knocks on JAKOB (50) 's door. Jakob opens the door and it is Jean.

JEAN  
My kitchen sink clogged again. I need someone to clear it as soon as possible.

Jakob smiles.

JAKOB  
You can just call me. You don't have to come here.

JEAN  
Yes, I do. It's urgent.

Jean enters the house and closes the door.

INT. JAKOB’S BEDROOM – DAY  
Jean and JAKOB (50) have just had sex. They are lying in bed. Jean touches Jakob's chest gently.

JEAN  
I promised Otis that I won't take him as an object of study anymore. But if the book is published, he'll know I've been lying to him.

JAKOB  
True.

JEAN  
He might be so mad at me that he won't talk to me anymore. I couldn't bear that.

JAKOB  
No, you couldn't.

JEAN  
But the book, the book represents my highest academic achievement so far. I'm also a doctor, Jakob.

JAKOB  
I know it's complicated. But if I were you, I would choose my family. You can't afford to lose your family.

Jean lies on Jakob's chest and says nothing. Jakob gets up and gets dressed.

JAKOB (CONT’D)  
I do need to clear a kitchen sink on Wilber Street in half an hour.

INT. CLASSROOM – DAY  
MS. SANDS(26) is distributing handouts.

MS. SANDS  
As you all know, uh, a personal statement is extremely important in applying to university. You want to, uh, impress the admissions officers in this short essay. Otis is sitting in class. He sees Maeve smiling at him from a seat in the corner, but it’s just his imagination and the seat is actually empty.

MS. SANDS (CONT’D)  
Show them what you are good at, what talents you've got, and why you are special. Rough draft is due next Friday. 

The class ends, and everyone packs their stuff and leaves. Otis leaves the classroom as well.

INT. PLAYGROUND – DAY  
Eric and Otis are having P.E. class. They finish running and rest on the ground.

OTIS  
Come on, Eric. Something has been on your mind for days.

ERIC  
You promise not to tell anyone?

OTIS  
Of course! I am your only friend.

Eric sighs.

ERIC  
Ok. It's Anwar. The guy I met on Blued is Anwar.

OTIS  
Oh my god! Did he know it's you he's talking to?

ERIC  
I'm fucked if he finds out. He only knows he's talking to a French transfer student who is currently studying in Wales.

OTIS  
Oh, Eric!

ERIC  
He likes to work out every day. And he has a cat named Bobby.

OTIS  
Don't you think it's going a little bit too far? You're lying to Anwar.

ERIC  
I know, but I can’t just give up. You know I have a crush on him and now I can really feel the chemistry between us.

OTIS  
I'm happy for you Eric. But what if Anwar asks you to hang out?

Eric thinks for a few seconds. He's in great pain.

ERIC  
I don't know, honestly.

The P.E. TEACHER blows his whistle and waves to Eric and Otis.

P.E. TEACHER  
Don't be lazy! Stand up!

Eric and Otis stand up and begin running with other students.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
Eric is taking a book out of his locker. He receives a message from Anwar. Anwar sends Eric a poster of a gig.

ANWAR  
Check this out! Are you free on Sunday evening?

Eric is excited and worried at the same time. He doesn’t know what to reply. He types "I would love to, but I have a fever and I've been lying in bed for days." He wants to send the message but he hesitates. At last, he deletes all the words and puts the phone back into his pocket.


	4. Act 4

INT. SCIENCE LAB – DAY  
Otis and Chad are sitting in the empty science lab. Chad is more worried than last time.

CHAD  
It didn't work out. I mean the date. I admit having sex with a real girl feels amazing, but I can't help thinking about Mikasa when we had sex.

OTIS  
It's totally fine, Chad.

CHAD  
Jessica's suspicious of me right now. What am I gonna do? I am a freak, aren't I?

OTIS  
Uh, no, you are not. It is Ok to be aroused by an anime character. There is nothing wrong with it.

Chad is a little bit relieved.

OTIS (CONT’D)  
However, I do suggest you have an open communication with your girlfriend. It has been a serious issue between you two.

CHAD  
How am I gonna tell her? She'll never understand.

OTIS  
Jessica knows there's something wrong with you and she blames herself for it. She thinks she's not good enough so you don't want to have sex with her. She told me this the other day. Don't worry, I protected your privacy.

CHAD  
Why would she think she is not good enough for me? I never meant that.

OTIS  
Girls tend to be more sensitive in a relationship. Well, if you tell her what is truly going on, you'll definitely feel less guilty.

CHAD  
OK.

OTIS  
I know it's hard. But you need to do what's right. Also, you guys can try role-play during sex. It is a completely normal way to improve sexual pleasure during sex.

CHAD  
I'll give a try.

Otis stands up and opens the door.

OTIS  
Follow me.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
Otis and Chad are walking through the hallway.

CHAD  
Where are we going?

OTIS  
To make your zero percent dream come true.

Otis and Chad walk to the computer and technology club activity room.

INT. ACTIVITY ROOM – DAY  
No one is in the room. Otis takes a VR headset on the table. He takes out his computer from his backpack and connects it to the VR set.

OTIS  
Have a seat. Don't worry, no one will come in the next hour. They let me use the room generously before their activity time.

Chad sits down confusedly.

CHAD  
What are we doing here? I don't understand.

OTIS  
I made some new friends here. These helpful people developed this little program for me.

CHAD  
What program?

Otis hands over the VR headset.

OTIS  
Here, put it on.

CHAD  
Why am I taking...

OTIS  
Just put it on. You won't regret  
it.

Otis helps Chad puts on the headset.

CHAD  
Oooooh my god!!

Chad sees Mikasa in the VR headset. Mikasa is naked and is walking closer and closer.

OTIS  
I'll come back in thirty minutes, Ok? Just don't touch anything else. Uh, I'll leave a pack of napkins here.

CHAD  
Ooooh!

Chad is not listening to Otis at all. He's deeply immersed in the VR world. Otis walks out of the activity room.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
Otis gently closes the door and sits on the floor next to the door. A GIRL (16) shows up.

GIRL  
Is this the computer and technology club? I'm new here and I'm kind of lost my way.

OTIS  
Yeah, but I'm locked out. I'm waiting for the facility guy. You can come back in an hour.

GIRL  
Fine.

The girl walks away.

INT. ACTIVITY ROOM – DAY  
Chad is jerking off. He's trying his best not to make a sound.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
Otis takes a book from his backpack and starts reading.

INT. HALLWAY – later  
Chad exits the activity room with a smirking face. Otis stands up.

OTIS  
Did that work out?

CHAD  
Dude, that was awesome!

Chad wants to hug Otis, but Otis is avoiding his hands.

OTIS  
Wait, hold on.

Chad looks at his hands and sniffs.

CHAD  
Don't worry. I've cleaned my hands with the Clorox in the room. They smell like fresh lemon now.

Otis lets Chad hugs him.

CHAD (CONT’D)  
I could now die without any regret, man.

OTIS  
It's nothing. I'm glad you find the  
therapy helpful.

Chad takes out his wallet and gives Otis all the money he has.

CHAD  
Here, take it.

OTIS  
Uh, you've already paid.

CHAD  
Yeah, these are tips. Thank you soooo much! Now, I need to find Jessica. It's time to try roleplay.

Otis gives Chad the thumbs up.

OTIS  
Good luck!

Otis sends Maeve a text message.

OTIS (TEXT) (CONT’D)  
I did a super job this time.

INT. CONVENIENCE STORE – DAY  
Maeve is working in a convenience store. She's wearing an apron with the store's logo on it. She sees the text and replies with her phone secretly.

MAEVE  
Awesome! We should celebrate.

INT. OTIS’S BEDROOM – DAY  
Otis and Ola are doing their homework in Otis's bedroom. They are sitting on the floor.

OLA  
Why are you so nervous?

OTIS  
About what?

OLA  
About sex.

OTIS  
I'm not.

Otis walks to his phonograph. He takes out a record from his shelf.

OTIS (CONT’D)  
Hey, check this out. Limited edition of Queen in 1978. It's my dad's collection and he gave it to me as a birthday gift.

OLA  
Come on, it's obvious. Let me guess, you have some unpleasant memories involving sex? Oh, I like this song!

Ola stands up and dances to the music.

OTIS  
We can watch Bohemian Rhapsody someday together.

Ola is enjoying the music.

OLA  
You are avoiding the subject.

OTIS  
No, I'm not.

OLA  
Come on, dance with me.

Otis does some uncoordinated dance moves. Ola laughs and shows Otis her perfect dancing skills.

OLA (CONT’D)  
Well, you want to keep your v-card till marriage?

OTIS  
Haha, no!

OLA  
Then why? Don't you like me?

OTIS  
Of course I like you.

OLA  
Then why don't you want to have sex with me?

OTIS  
I...I don't think I'm ready yet.

OLA  
Is it my problem? Do you think I'm pushing you?

OTIS  
What? no!

OLA  
You're weird.

OTIS  
This is not an effective conversation，Ola.

Ola stops dancing and looks at Otis straight into his eyes.

OLA  
You know, it's so hard to figure out what's on your mind sometimes.

A beat.

OLA (CONT’D)  
I'm done guessing.

OTIS  
Please, Ola!

OLA  
I think we should take a break Otis. Then both of us can have time figuring out what we want. What do you say?

OTIS  
I don't think that's necessary. I'm sorry if I made you upset.

OLA  
Don't worry. I'm not breaking up with you. Let's...let's just take a break. I think I should go now.

Ola packs her stuff quickly.

OTIS  
Ola, wait!

Ola runs out of Otis's bedroom.

INT. OTIS’S HOME, LIVING ROOM – DAY  
Ola runs downstairs and runs to the door. Jean is doing her work in the living room.

JEAN  
You are not staying for dinner?

OLA  
No, thank you. I'm going home.

OTIS  
Ola! Wait!

She exits the house quickly. Otis follows her down the stairs, but he stops when Ola exits the house. Otis goes back to his room.

INT. OTIS’S HOME – DAY  
Otis lies on his bed and covers his face with a pillow. Jean knocks on the door.

OTIS  
Leave me alone.

JEAN (V. O.)  
What's wrong, darling?

OTIS  
It's, uh, nothing. It's nothing.

INT. OTIS’S HOME, SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY  
Jean keeps talking to Otis in the hallway.

JEAN  
Oh, really? Cause I think Ola seems unhappy and you don't seem happy.

OTIS (V. O.)  
Yes, she is unhappy, very unhappy, and so am I.

JEAN  
You are not going after her?

OTIS (V. O.)  
No, mom. We need to cool down. I don't think she wants to see me right now.

INT. OTIS’S HOME – DAY

JEAN (V. O.)  
Ok. Relationships can be hard. If you want to...

Otis gets up and opens the door.

OTIS  
Mom! I don't want to talk about it.

JEAN  
No, no, I was going to say, um, we are running out of tissues right now. Do you mind?

Otis takes a deep breath.

OTIS  
Sure, I'll go get some tissues.

INT. CONVENIENCE STORE – DAY  
Maeve is moving some cardboard boxes in the store. She finishes her job and wipes the sweat from her brow. She then exits the store from the back door. Otis enters the store as soon as Maeve leaves. He grabs a soft drink and some tissues.

EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE – DAY  
Maeve is resting outside the store. She’s smoking and receives a phone call from her mom.

INT. MAEVE'S CARAVAN - DAY  
Maeve's mom is sitting by the table and writing some numbers on a notebook.

INTERCUT - PHONE CONVERSATION

MOM  
I'm gonna tell you a good news! You don't need to worry about your tuition anymore.

MAEVE  
really?

MOM  
I've just got a phone call from an old friend of mine. She asks me to join her business. We used to be the same kinds of people but now she's making money.

MAEVE  
Sounds good. What kinds of business?

MOM  
She wants me to be a sales rep. I can work at home and be my own boss. I can be as successful as her and achieve my dream. All I need is a 300-pound star-up fee.

MAEVE  
Wait, wait, mom. That sounds like a pyramid scheme.

Maeve's mom is holding a diagram of a pyramid scheme. There are a lot of calculations and explanations below the diagram. The headline on the top of the paper is a "multi-level management scheme."

MOM  
No, it's called a multi-level management scheme.

MAEVE  
Ok, whatever it is called.

MOM  
Can you lend me some money? I remember you said you've got savings.

MAEVE  
No! That's for the rent next month and my tuition!

MOM  
I am sure I can start making money next month. Then we don't have to worry about the rent or your tuition for good!

MAEVE  
No, no. I want to keep my savings.

MOM  
I don't understand. This is a good investment you can't miss!

MAEVE  
Mom! That's my money!

MOM  
Alright. It's such a pity. I have to call my friend and turn her down.

END OF INTERCUT  
Maeve hangs up the phone and sighs. Suddenly, she sees SEAN (22) walks by.

MAEVE  
Sean?

Sean is surprised to see Maeve.

SEAN  
What are you doing here, my little sister?

Maeve drops off her cigarette and steps on it.

MAEVE  
Working, obviously. Well, I'll ask you the same question. What are you doing here?

Sean takes a few steps back.

SEAN  
I'm taking a walk. Being a doorman is really boring, you know.

Maeve stars at Sean.

SEAN (CONT’D)  
I didn't lose my job, Ok?

MAEVE  
Why weren't you at home yesterday?

Sean looks away.

SEAN  
Come on.

MAEVE  
We have a deal. We take turns.

Sean walks away.

SEAN  
I'm gonna be late. I need to meet this guy in fifteen minutes.

MAEVE  
Who? Let me guess, a drug dealer.

Sean doesn't deny what Maeve's saying. Maeve is furious.

MAEVE (CONT’D)  
You promised me you'll never do that again. I was nearly kicked out of school because of your stupid drugs last time.

SEAN  
That's not my fault. You should blame Groff.

MAEVE  
What about this time? Huh? You're gonna get caught.

SEAN  
Listen, little sister, I'm gonna be extremely careful this time. You can't imagine how much drugs these loaded guests at the hotel need at night time. The hotel pays me shit for being a doorman.

Sean then disappears immediately.

MAEVE (LOW VOICE)  
God.

Maeve can’t stop crying. She tries her best to stop the tears. Otis exits the store and sees Maeve. He feels awkward seeing Maeve crying.

OTIS  
Maeve? Are you alright?

Maeve wipes her tears carefully not to ruin her makeup.

MAEVE  
I'm good. My contacts. They are feeling weird today. What are you doing here?

OTIS  
Gatorade.

Otis raises the Gatorade bottle.

Maeve smiles and takes out a powder foundation to cover the tear marks. She pretends that nothing happened.

OTIS (CONT’D)  
When are you going back to school？ It's kind of weird just me running the clinic.

MAEVE  
I don't know. The school board hasn't decided yet. I'm waiting for the notice.

Otis takes out a twenty-pound bill and gives it to Maeve.

OTIS  
I've got a tip today, for an unexpectedly great therapy experience.

Maeve takes the money.

MAEVE  
Thanks.

Otis gives Maeve a hug.

OTIS  
If you want to talk about it...

MAEVE  
It's my mom. You remember me telling you my mom's a drug addict? She came back from rehab last week. She's staying with me now. Me and Sean take turns looking after her.

Maeve sighs.

MAEVE (CONT’D)  
I really want to get back to school. Is that Ms. Sands?

Maeve points to a woman across the street. Ms. Sands is walking on the other side of the street.

OTIS  
Yeah, that definitely is her.

Maeve quickly runs across the street. Otis follows her.

MAEVE  
Ms. Sands!

MS. SANDS  
Ah, Maeve, and Otis. Maeve, I kind of miss you when no one talks back to me in literature class.

MAEVE  
I'm glad you appreciate my personality.

OTIS  
Hi, Ms. Sands.

MAEVE  
uh...um, I know you are on the school board. Has the school board made the decision about me yet?

MS. SAND  
Not yet. As far as I know. But don't worry, I voted for you to stay.

MAEVE  
Thanks. I'm worried as hell.

MS. SANDS  
Uh, why don't you go straight to Mr. Groff and tell him.

MAEVE  
Tell him what?

MS. SANDS  
How badly you want to get back to school.

MAEVE  
No, he won't listen to me.

MS.SANDS  
How do you know if you're not willing to try?

OTIS  
Yeah, it sounds like a good idea. Anyway, it's much better than just waiting here and doing nothing.

Maeve bites her nails and looks at the two people in front of her.

MAEVE  
Fine, I'll do it.

OTIS  
Great.

INT. MUSIC ROOM – DAY  
It's the Swing Band rehearsal time. Everyone in the band is adjusting their musical instruments. Eric is chatting with Anwar on Blued.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
Tell you a secret. Watermelon is my favorite flavor for everything on Earth.

ERIC (BLUED)  
What kind of secret is that? I thought you were gonna tell me a secret secret.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
Watermelon vodka, watermelon cigarettes, watermelon gum.

Eric sends a watermelon emoji.

ANWAR (BLUED) (CONT’D)  
Everyone has weird little secrets. I've never told anyone about it. My friends think I am super chill on flavors.

Mr. Hendricks enters the music room. Everyone stops talking.

MR. HENDRICKS  
I lost my car keys and spent an hour looking for them.

Eric put his phone on his laps so Mr.Hendricks can't see it.

ERIC (BLUED)  
gotta go.

A BOY (17) laughs.

BOY  
Did you find it?

MR. HENDRICKS  
I thought the keys might have run away on their own. Just kidding, Ok, time for rehearsal.

Mr. Hendricks raises his baton. The phone on Eric's laps vibrates. It startles him. Anwar replies on Blued.

ANWAR (BLUED)  
Are you going to the gig with me? You are not turning me down, so I guess it's a yes then?

Eric smiles and puts the phone in his pocket.

MR. HENDRICKS  
Ok, guys, from the top. One two three four one...

Everyone begins playing their musical instruments. Mr. Hendricks conducts energetically. He waves the baton in the air and moves dramatically with the music.

MR. HENDRICKS (CONT’D)  
Feelings!

Everyone plays their instruments louder. Eric can't stop glancing his pocket. He plays a wrong note accidentally.

MR. HENDRICKS (CONT’D)  
Stop!

Mr. Hendricks walks to Eric.

MR. HENDRICKS (CONT’D)  
What are you doing!

ERIC  
Sorry!

Mr. Hendricks stares at Eric. Eric flinches back.

MR. HENRICKS  
Let's start over.

INT. MUSIC ROOM – LATER  
The practice is over. Everyone is packing their stuff. People are saying goodbye to each other and ignoring Eric. Eric packs his stuff and exits the room.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY  
The hallway is empty and quiet. Anwar is standing in front of a vending machine. Eric tries his best to act normal and lines up behind Anwar. Anwar is in a very good mood. He's humming.

ERIC  
Is that "bury a friend" you were humming?

Anwar is surprised.

ANWAR  
You know Billie Eilish?

ERIC  
Yeah! She's so talented.

ANWAR  
I didn't know you had a good taste in music!

ERIC  
I'm in the Swing Band. Of course, I have good taste in music.

Eric laughs.

ERIC (CONT’D)  
I heard that she's about to release a new album next month. I'm so excited!

ANWAR  
I know! I can't wait to listen to her new songs!

They both laugh. Anwar turns to the vending machine.

ANWAR (CONT’D)  
We are still not friends.

ERIC  
Ok.

Anwar puts a five-pound bill into the vending machine. But the vending machine stops working.

ANWAR  
Come on.

Anwar hits the vending machine.

ANWAR (CONT’D)  
I think it's stuck in there.

Eric puts his French horn on the ground.

ERIC  
Here, let me help you.

Eric sees a pack of chewing gum is stuck in the display chamber. He kicks on the side of the vending machine. The sound echos in the hallway. The gum moves down a little.

Anwar laughs.

ANWAR  
Oh, my god. Hope there's no teacher around.

Eric delivers another kick.

ERIC  
Almost there!

Two packs of chewing gum fall into the take-out port. They are two packs of watermelon flavor chewing gum.

ERIC (CONT’D)  
You got lucky today!

Anwar gives a pack to Eric.

ANWAR  
Take it.

ERIC  
I'm good. You keep both of them. It's your favorite flavor.

Eric knows that he said something he shouldn't have. But it's too late. Anwar's smile on his face vanishes.

ANWAR  
What did you just say?

ERIC  
Nothing. Um, I gotta go. I need to return some books.

ANWAR  
The library is closed now. How did you know it's my favorite flavor?

ERIC  
I...I heard it from Aimee. You know, Aimee's Maeve's friend. Maeve is, uh, my friend. Well, we hang out together some time.

Anwar takes out his phone and sends "Raphael" a random emoji. Eric's phone vibrates immediately. Eric is too embarrassed to say a word. Anwar can't believe what is happening. He is furious.

ANWAR  
I can't believe it! You are such a liar!

Eric is completely panicked.

ERIC  
Sorry, Anwar, I can explain!

ANWAR  
Oh, really? But I don't believe a single word you say right now. Shame on you.

Anwar deletes "Raphael" from his friend list and shows it to Eric.

ANWAR (CONT’D)  
What a pity. I've already bought the tickets for the Sunday gig. I guess I have to resell them now.

Anwar walks away furiously. Eric stands still. He does not know what to do.

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT  
Maeve and Ottis are standing in front of the gate of Mr. Groff's house. Maeve is nervous. She keeps biting her nails.

MAEVE  
I'm still not sure about doing this.

OTIS  
Come on! I got you. Take a deep breath. Look, he's here.

They see Mr. Groff's car comes from the other side of the road. They wait until Mr. Groff parks his car and gets off.

EXT. MR.GROFF'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
Otis hides behind the bushes. Maeve walks a few steps towards Mr. Groff.

MR. GROFF  
What are you doing here?

MAEVE  
I just want to talk. Please, just two minutes.

MR. GROFF  
OK, You have two minutes.

MAEVE  
Please don't expel me. I want to go back to school and I want to go to university. I will learn to control my behavior. I know I do bad things sometimes, but that's not the real me.

MR. GROFF  
Keep talking.

MAEVE  
I'm smart and I work hard. All my grades are above B+. If you're willing to give me a second chance, I will try my best to be a better person. People can be better when they are given second chances. Like Thomas Edison, Michael Phelps...Please, sir, everyone deserves a second chance.

Mr. Groff thinks for a second and walks towards the door.

MR. GROFF  
You can go back to school tomorrow. But, remember, I'm not fully convinced. I'll keep an eye on your every move at school.

MAEVE  
Thanks, thank you, sir.

MR. GROFF  
Now, you should go.

Mr. Groff enters his house.

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT  
Otis comes out from the bushes. Maeve runs to Otis and hugs him.

MAEVE  
Oh my god! I fucking made it.

OTIS  
Yes, you made it, Maeve!

Otis and Maeve look at each other in the dark. Otis gets flustered. He takes a step back at once.

OTIS (CONT’D)  
I'm sorry!

MAEVE  
What?

Maeve laughs and pads on Otis's arm.

MAEVE (CONT’D)  
Alright, see you tomorrow at school.

OTIS  
Uh, yeah, er, see ya.

Maeve vanishes in the dark. Otis smiles to himself and runs back home excitedly.


End file.
